


盗梦AU系列

by PhilenaP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inception, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 盗梦AU系列1. 琥珀（莱杨罗莱）2. 黄铜（亚典波罗中心）3. 沙粒 （杨中心，莱杨）





	1. Ambré 琥珀

01

莱因哈特盯着那只站在社区网球场的金属围网空隙中的棕褐色雀鸟，那个小家伙似乎十分享受这种人类所不能做到的“自由”。如果是人类的话，可能只有两种选择，站在围网的这边，或者那边。他此刻无意去打扰这个小生灵，虽然他羡慕这个小家伙拥有他所不拥有的自由，但是，自由这种东西从来都只是一个相对概念。然而他的好心却没有让这只雀鸟在他的视线中多停留一秒，远处汽车驶过的声音惊吓到了这个比人类听觉要敏感的生物，它拍拍自己的翅膀，消失了。  
“也许我们该走了。”  
“嗯，没错。我可不想做一位迟到的客人。”  
可能手里掌握着整个欧洲实力最强大的“梦境军队”的年轻人从来都没有想过自己有一天会和那位被称作“魔术师”的地下盗梦组织的建筑师杨威利在这样一个鲁尔区的小镇里进行所谓的“合作谈判”。伊谢尔伦，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆在心里反复地重复着这个小镇的名字，他虽然出生在德国，但是这么多年来，他总是把自己的总部放在巴黎，或者阿姆斯特丹这样的城市里。虽然莱因哈特并不喜欢那些大城市的嘈杂声响，但是在那些人口众多的城市中，他可以轻而易举地给自己刷上一层伪装，隐藏在人群之中。  
如果说由多个国家的联合政府在秘密支持的“梦境军队”不屑于用“梦境小偷”这样的字眼来形容自己的行为，莱因哈特更愿意用“情报机构”来概括自己的工作性质。他们潜入人的梦境，或者说潜意识，在那些可怜人的意识深处寻找他们想要的一切，可能是机密文件，可能是某个坐标，也有可能他们只是单纯地想要摧毁这个人的意识，让他的脑子变成一块在冰箱里放久了、开始腐烂的海绵蛋糕。但是即使是有军方的垄断和秘密支持，并不意味着这个领域中没有反叛者。一开始是那些疯狂的、为了金钱而铤而走险的赏金猎人。后来随着军方的所作所为让人无法完全接受，在高压之下，逐渐滋生的反叛组织就像是腐烂的树木之下必然会出现的菌类一样，并开始肆意蔓延。  
伊谢尔伦可以说是最不能让人忽视的一个团体。  
杨威利，杨威利……莱因哈特走在伊谢尔伦并不算宽阔的街道上，这里比他居住的巴黎第7区或者是阿姆斯特尔芬要安静不少，几乎看不到那些行色匆匆的上班族或者到处拍照的游客。他重复着即将与之见面的人的名字，走过一个有些衰败了的墓园，旁边的花店还在艰难地维持经营，对面幼儿园里却还传来孩子们的欢笑声。莱因哈特不由得有些诧异，谁会把幼儿园建在墓园的对面，生命的开始与结束，就只隔了一条狭窄的街道。  
“奇迹的杨”、“魔术师”、“永远不会失败”……这些词语和这位属于伊谢尔伦的梦境建筑师总是紧密地联系在一起，就像是攀附在对面那栋红砖砌成的房子上的攀缘植物一样。莱因哈特下意识地摸了摸自己的脖子，那里现在并没有一个割断他喉咙的伤口，但是那曾经是他在和伊谢尔伦的“梦境小偷”们，或者是用伊谢尔伦他们自己的说法，“梦境革命者”们见面的时候留下的一个印记。他陷入了杨威利设计好的迷宫里，梦主受过训练的潜意识防御者把他围了起来，他无法击败所有的防御者，最后一个拿着利刃的防御者割断了他的喉咙。  
随后他醒了过来。  
莱因哈特痛恨一切失败，各种意义上的，而这对他来说是一次惨败。他睁开眼睛，大口喘着气，像是要把梦境中由于气管被割断而无法呼吸的部分补回来。在梦境外驻守的缪拉看到了不应该在这个时候醒来的莱因哈特，他知道这次任务已经失败了。  
“莱因哈特，你不该在这个时候醒过来的，还有半个小时。”  
“任务失败了，我们必须赶快撤退。”  
如果说梦境中被人割断喉咙，可能会从梦境中醒过来或者掉入潜意识的边缘——Limbo的话，那么在现实世界中被人割断喉咙或者喂一颗子弹那就不是简简单单地醒来这样了。莱因哈特讯速递收起自己的PASIV，梦主还暂时不会醒来，他们可能有五分钟的时间脱离这里。于是他摸出了自己合法持有的那一把半自动手枪，他可不想在这个地方坐以待毙。  
缪拉结果了三个可能想要他们命的人，但是却让自己收获了一个枪伤。莱因哈特悲哀地意识到这可能是他踏进这个深不见底的泥沼以来最惨痛的一场失败。所有人都说过，梦境是一个可以吞噬一切的泥沼，它并不是现实世界那样单一的一层，而是无数叠加在一起的世界被糅杂在一起，而在这个深渊中，最下面是人类最纯粹的欲望，而那能够摧毁一切。  
是的，他知道，Limbo，那是他的梦魇，而他最爱的人在那个地方等着他。

所有人都说魔术师杨威利并不属于这个世界，他属于梦境，因为只有从梦境中走出来的人才能设计出那样精美绝伦的迷宫。杨威利设计的梦境世界不是简单的现实世界的复制，有些进入过杨设计的梦境的人会说那是他们此生都无法忘记的回忆，也许不知道什么地方的楼梯就会通向下一层梦境，而那里等待他们的是玫瑰还是荆棘就无从知晓了。没有人会认为输给杨威利是一种耻辱的失败，如果输给一个永远不会失败的对手，那也只能证明自己是一个真实的人类，不是虚幻的神明。  
但是可能是整个欧洲最出色的潜盗者和掌握了“梦境军队”的莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆并不是那些会认为杨威利是一个不真实的神祗的人。他在梦境中和杨威利交过手，那个站在盘旋上升的楼梯的顶端的建筑师用一个平和的微笑迎接他。“他们叫你梦境中的皇帝，冯·罗严克拉姆先生，还是说你希望我叫你莱因哈特？”  
他没有回答，静静地拿着自己在梦境中也会使用的那把P99，指向魔术师站着的方向。他的手指就放在扳机上，只要他扣动扳机，他就能让这个魔术师跌落神坛，从这个梦境中醒来或者坠入Limbo。但是莱因哈特发现自己的手指似乎永远无法扣动这个扳机，他没有回答杨给他的问题，杨说的没错，许多人称他为梦境中的皇帝，但是他却更喜欢从对方口中说出的“莱因哈特”这个词。  
“我们也许会再见面的，莱因哈特。” 黑发的魔术师推开了盘旋楼梯尽头的那扇门，莱因哈特看到了一些微弱的光亮。他不知道那扇门背后是什么，而当杨的身影消失在那扇门之后，他似乎才想起了自己的脚步。莱因哈特快速地追过去，他用力推开那扇杨消失在其背后的厚重金属门，而迎接他的是一个巨大的、没有尽头的迷宫。  
他在那个迷宫中第一次体会到了被人割断喉咙的感觉，那些温热的血液从巨大的开放型伤口中涌出。莱因哈特试图用手捂住那个伤口，但是无法获得的空气让他的肺剧烈地挤压着每一个肺泡。血不断地从他的指缝中渗出，他在隐隐约约之间看到了周围的一切都染上了一层红色，也许这就是幻觉，也许Limbo就在前面等着，莱因哈特想，他看到了在那片红色的视野尽头的一个身影，是那个魔术师。然而杨的幻觉只出现了不到一秒钟就消失了。“就算是Limbo我也不是一个人在那里。”这是莱因哈特的意识飘散之前的最后一个想法，“至少姐姐会在那里等着我。”

杨威利选择的见面的地方是在一条小巷尽头的一家咖啡馆里，在莱因哈特看来，这和任何一家普通的咖啡馆都没有任何的区别。在门口等着他们的不是魔术师杨，而是他见过一次的，伊谢尔伦团队的潜盗者，华尔特·冯·先寇布。站在莱因哈特身后的罗严塔尔和先寇布在梦境中有过一次不愉快的碰面，如果依照罗严塔尔的回忆，这位伊谢尔伦的潜盗者拿着军刀试图把他的脖子割成两半，但是罗严塔尔作为一个建筑师，他却也杀过人，无论是在梦境中还是梦境外。身材高大的潜盗者看了一眼莱因哈特和身后的罗严塔尔，脸上露出一个有些嘲讽的笑容。“杨元帅在等着你们。”这是莱因哈特听到的所谓“问候”，伊谢尔伦团队内部像是一个组织松散的军队，和他们这种半军方背景的团队不同，无论是杨还是先寇布，都不是真正的军人，但是这似乎并不妨碍伊谢尔伦团队中的人用“元帅”这个词来称呼杨威利。  
这并不是一间普通的咖啡馆，虽然它有着极其普通的吧台、桌椅和让人没有特别印象的装饰，但是莱因哈特已经注意到了这间咖啡馆的不平常之处。那个站在咖啡机旁用一块旧抹布擦着杯子，似乎要把那些杯子越擦越脏的咖啡师不是别人，正是这个团队的药剂师，亚历克斯·卡介伦。那个被别人评价能够制造出足够的幻境让人长睡不醒的巫师。  
先寇布带着他们走到地下室去，那里看起来就不像是一个普通的咖啡馆了。莱因哈特猜测这可能是伊谢尔伦团队的总部，但是如果对着整个行内人说“伊谢尔伦革命军的总部在伊谢尔伦一家最不起眼的咖啡馆的地下室里”，可能就像对着所有人说，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的团队总部在巴黎第七区的一间看起来像是已经停业了的博物馆的建筑里一样。而事实上，这两个传言都是真的。  
杨威利歪坐在椅子上，倒不是那种轻蔑的姿态，反而是一种极度的放松和无所谓。莱因哈特坐到对面的位置，看着先寇布坐到杨威利的旁边。罗严塔尔选择站在他的身后，而这个动作引起了先寇布的警觉，伊谢尔伦的潜盗者看了一眼旁边的魔术师，学着对面的建筑师的样子，站在了杨威利的身后。莱因哈特知道，罗严塔尔这样做是为了能够在最短的时间内拿出自己的武器而不用花费时间再从椅子上起来。  
“很高兴再次见到你，莱因哈特，这可能是我们第一次在梦境之外的地方见面。”  
杨威利的话让莱因哈特有了一瞬间的恍惚，他攥紧了自己的挂坠盒，那是他的图腾，试图来通过自己的图腾判断自己是否真的在现实，还是说这一切只不过是这位魔术师构建的又一个梦境。  
“杨威利先生，我这次来拜访你是想……”莱因哈特稍微犹豫了一下，他看着对方的黑色眼睛，在那一个短暂的瞬间，他从对方的眼睛里看到了属于深渊的颜色。“商讨一个合作的可能性。”  
是否已经有人坠入这个深渊了？  
杨有些不知所措地抓了抓自己的头发，他回过头去看了一眼站在他身后的先寇布，试图从对方的表情中找到一些建议。“莱因哈特，我不知道你想和伊谢尔伦合作什么，如果我没有记错的话，我们之间好不容易达成了有些脆弱的和解。”  
“是的，杨威利先生，但是我需要你的合作。”似乎察觉到了对方的后退，莱因哈特向前跨了一步，如果说他们此时在梦境中，那么莱因哈特可能就已经站到了杨威利面前的台阶上了。他们身后会是那一扇通往下一层梦境的门，只要有一个人推开，他们就都会坠入到下一个梦境的深渊之中，也许那里就是潜意识的边缘。  
“如果你需要一支梦境军队，很抱歉，伊谢尔伦真的没法帮到你什么。而如果你需要一位建筑师，如果我没有记错的话，你身后就有一位全欧洲最好的建筑师之一。”  
这是杨给出的回答，莱因哈特听到之后下意识地回头看了一眼罗严塔尔，有着蓝色和黑色眼睛的建筑师的眼神里的复杂神色让他有些看不懂。罗严塔尔是全欧洲最好的建筑师没错，但是这一次，就算是罗严塔尔也没法帮他，他只有来伊谢尔伦找杨威利，这位被称为魔术师的建筑师是他唯一的希望。  
“杨威利先生，您是整个欧洲最好的建筑师，这一点我承认，作为一个建筑师，我远远比不上您。”罗严塔尔替莱因哈特做出了回答，这让莱因哈特有些惊讶，他伸出手去攥了攥对方的左手，罗严塔尔左手戴着的那个戒指，也是他的图腾，硌得他手心有些疼。  
“受到罗严塔尔先生的夸奖我真是感觉很惶恐……但是莱因哈特，我觉得你还是要先告诉我，你想和我合作什么，我才能告诉你我能不能帮你。”  
莱因哈特的蓝色眼睛看着对方的黑色眼睛，他试图从对方的眼睛里挖出那些藏在黑色背后的真实想法，他想要窥见这个魔术师的潜意识深处，寻找到那个迷宫的出口。  
“杨威利先生，我想要让你带我去Limbo。”  
这句话像是一枚炸弹一样掩盖了所有的声音，随后这间不大的屋子里陷入了一片死一样的寂静里。莱因哈特的目光黏在杨威利的身上，让魔术师有些坐立不安。他试图向身后的潜盗者那里寻找帮助，而莱因哈特也看到了先寇布的手放到了他携带的那把半自动手枪上。  
“莱因哈特，就算你是‘梦境的皇帝’，你也应该清楚……并不是所有去过Limbo的人都愿意再去一次那个地方。你需要给我一个理由让我这样去做。”  
“我要去Limbo里把一个人救出来，我的姐姐，安妮罗杰，她在那里等着我。”  
杨威利有些惊讶地看着莱因哈特，他张了张嘴，却没有说出一个词。先寇布紧张地向前走了一步，而莱因哈特拦住了想要做出同样动作的罗严塔尔，他可不想看着在这次“谈判”进行到一半的时候两个人拿着枪互相指着对方脑袋这种场景出现。  
“安妮罗杰……”杨威利轻轻地说着这个名字，她是一个传奇，可能所有有关梦境的理论都因她的研究而起。但是有人说她死了，有人说她疯了，也有人说她永远地停留在了梦里。这些流言蜚语没有一个人能够证实，安妮罗杰就这样消失了，像一个从来不曾存在过的梦境一样。“她是一位令人尊敬的女士，而你说安妮罗杰在Limbo里？”  
莱因哈特点了点头，他的嘴唇抿成了一条直线。杨的手撑着他的下颌，眉头拧在一起。当令人窒息的沉默像琥珀一样将屋子里的四个人都包裹起来之后，打破这些沉默的是莱因哈特。  
“杨，”莱因哈特抛弃了敬称，他像是在梦境里一样用一个简单的音节称呼着坐在自己对面的魔术师，“你是我唯一的希望。”  
“莱因哈特，如果你不介意的话，有些东西我必须在梦里才能跟你坦白。”

02

莱因哈特承认，他并不是一个拥有太多想象力的潜盗者。  
他站在杨威利设计的梦境中，虽然已经有很多人用各种各样的词语来赞美杨威利设计的梦境，莱因哈特自己也在梦境中与杨威利有过多次的交锋。但是那毕竟是属于战场的梦境，莱因哈特不认为自己在任务的过程中还有那么多的闲情雅致去欣赏杨设计的迷宫。这一次，他是第一次有如此多的时间来仔细地欣赏这个美妙的梦境。一些轻柔的风吹过他的脸颊，吹乱了他的金色头发，这一切感觉都是如此真实，让人感觉不出是在一个梦境里。如果不是面前那栋高耸入云的建筑，莱因哈特可能真的会认为自己在现实之中。  
莱因哈特打开了自己脖子上挂着的吊坠盒，里面是他和安妮罗杰还有吉尔菲艾斯的合影，这的确是一个梦境。在现实中，他早就把那张照片从吊坠盒里取了出来，他发誓，他一定要把安妮罗杰从Limbo里带回来。  
“那是你的图腾？”杨威利站在他的旁边，有些好奇地看着他。莱因哈特攥紧了自己的图腾，他不能让任何人碰到图腾，这是他们心照不宣的一个习惯，如果图腾的秘密被别人知道，那么他们很可能就会落入到敌人的陷阱中，分不清楚梦境和现实，最后脑子变成一个可怜的干杏仁。  
“是的，你的图腾是什么，杨？”  
“我没有图腾。”杨威利简单地回答着，他像是在说今天的天气不错一样毫不在意。莱因哈特有些惊讶地看着他，他们都知道这意味着什么，杨威利没有一个可以依靠的标尺来告诉他现在他在一个梦境中还是在现实世界。  
“你是我见过的第二个没有图腾的建筑师，还是说你们都喜欢冒险？”  
“如果你是说罗严塔尔先生的话，他有图腾。”  
莱因哈特笑了笑，像是要告诉杨威利一个天大的秘密一样，“奥斯卡的那个图腾是假的，他说他没有图腾，所以我才会问你你们建筑师是不是都是喜欢冒险的疯子。”  
“我没有说罗严塔尔先生的图腾是他手上戴着的那个戒指，我和他也在梦境中相遇过。”杨威利转过脸去看着莱因哈特蓝色的眼睛，欣赏着年轻潜盗者蓝色眼睛里写满的惊讶，说出了一句让莱因哈特感到更加惊讶的事实，“罗严塔尔先生的图腾是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚先生，我想他应该没跟你说过这件事。”  
不顾莱因哈特的惊讶，杨快步地走向前面高耸的建筑，这是一个十分具有科幻感的设计，莱因哈特不由得开始怀疑，有着众多复古爱好的杨威利是否像传闻中所说的那样抗拒着科技的进步。他按下了建筑的开门按钮，和莱因哈特一起走进了这栋建筑的电梯。“你去过的梦境中，最多有多少层？”  
“三层，奥斯卡不让我去更深的地方，他说三层已经是极限了。”  
“我想罗严塔尔先生一定有他自己的理由，但是莱因哈特，你要知道，如果你想去Limbo的话，那是比三层梦境更要深的地方……”  
电梯在某一层停下了。  
“莱因哈特，我把许多的梦境折叠成了这栋建筑，而现在我们就在梦境的第七层。”  
金发的潜盗者走出了电梯，他看到的不是一个房间或者一个楼层，他看到的是一个城市。不像他居住的巴黎或者阿姆斯特丹，这里看起来更像是伊谢尔伦，但是他可以确定，这里绝对不是伊谢尔伦。  
“杨，你能不能告诉我，你为什么没有图腾。  
被问到的魔术师有些不好意思地抓了抓自己的头发，他坐到一条长椅的一头，年轻的潜盗者坐到了另一头。“可能是我设计了太多的梦境，我能够一眼就看出来梦境和现实的区别吧，这也就是为什么我不需要什么东西或者什么人来告诉我现在我是在梦里还是在现实世界。”  
“你为什么带我来这里？”  
“你之前去过的最深的梦境只有三层，我不能贸然带你去潜意识的边缘，那太危险了。”杨的目光投向了远处的那个电梯，莱因哈特注意到了，最上面的一个按钮上写的不是数字，而是一个字母，“L”，现在他知道那个字母所代表的楼层是什么含义了。  
潜意识的边缘，Limbo。  
“你的意思是我现在还不能去Limbo吗？”  
“我是说……太冒险了会有不必要的危险，莱因哈特。”  
这个时候，附近的足球场的孩子们正在追逐着一个足球，杨的目光落在了那些欢笑的孩子的脸上。虽然这只是一个梦境，但是这里没有想要割断他喉咙的防御者，也没有罗严塔尔曾经警告过的那些潜意识投影，杨的潜意识似乎对他没有任何的防备。他看到魔术师似乎被那些正在踢球的孩子吸引了全部的注意力。莱因哈特迅速地从长椅上起来，朝着电梯的方向跑去。在确定杨不会进入到电梯里之后，他有些匆忙地按下了那个写着“L”的按钮，在电梯缓缓上升的过程中，莱因哈特能够听到的唯一声音就是他震耳欲聋的心跳。

奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔曾经对莱因哈特描述过潜意识的边缘。  
“那里也许是所有欲望的堆积，那些最原始的情绪在潜意识的边缘里像是枯木一样漂浮在水面上。”建筑师在说这些的时候，他蓝色和黑色的眼睛里闪过一丝莱因哈特不理解的情绪。“但是奥斯卡，我需要去那里把姐姐找回来。”他紧紧攥着建筑师戴着一个银色戒指的左手，如果是别人的话，罗严塔尔会说那个戒指是他的图腾，被别人碰过之后就失去了它的意义，就像米达麦亚左手戴着的那个戒指一样。但是莱因哈特知道，这一切只不过是建筑师在掩人耳目，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔没有图腾。  
“我不能冒这个险带你去那里，莱因哈特，我也许是整个世界上最不适合这个任务的人。”罗严塔尔看着年轻的潜盗者的蓝色眼睛，他把自己的手从年轻人的手中抽了回来。“你知道，你曾经见过的那些……他们在潜意识的深处会更加危险。”  
莱因哈特知道他说的是什么，那些潜意识的投影。他曾经在罗严塔尔设计的梦境中见到过，有的时候是一个看起来就像是罗严塔尔翻版的女人，莱因哈特猜测那应该是罗严塔尔的母亲。那个女人看起来像是个疯子，而她实际上也是个疯子。莱因哈特看到罗严塔尔拿着手里的半自动手枪，毫不留情地朝着自己的母亲的额头开了一枪，而在他开枪之前，那个女人在试图给他一个拥抱，顺便再割开他的喉咙。  
“我不适合带你去那里，我不能让你遭受更多的风险。”  
“告诉我那里是什么样的，奥斯卡。我想知道姐姐现在在一个什么样的地方。”  
安妮罗杰掉入了Limbo，她的意识在潜意识的边缘徘徊着，而她的身体则陷入了沉睡。齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯作为可能是最好的药剂师之一，他现在已经不再进入梦境，而他所有的工作都是在围绕着安妮罗杰展开的。他需要保证安妮罗杰活着，并且寻找出一种稳定的，能够让潜盗者进入到足够深的潜意识的镇定剂。  
“每个人在那里见到的是不一样的景象，那和你潜意识最深处的情绪有关。可能是欲望，可能是悔恨，可能是愤怒……我不能告诉你安妮罗杰看到的是什么，我也不知道你将会在那里见到什么。”  
“你在里面看到了什么，奥斯卡？”  
罗严塔尔没有马上回答他，他蓝色和黑色的眼睛看着莱因哈特，“和现实没有什么区别。”

莱因哈特听着自己的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动的声音，他大口地吸着气，仿佛有人把所有的空气都从他的肺泡中捏了出去。他马上就要见到Limbo的景象了，但是此时他的耳边响起了杨威利和罗严塔尔给他的警告。这是一个危险的地方。  
如果没有危险，那他也不会如此执着地想要把安妮罗杰从这个地方解救出来。  
电梯发出了“叮”的一声声响，莱因哈特有些颤抖地踏出了第一步。罗严塔尔只是告诉他，自己在潜意识边缘看到的景象和现实世界没有什么区别，而当莱因哈特真正踏出这一步的时候，他才意识到建筑师说的是对的，每个人在潜意识的边缘都会看到不一样的景象。  
他看到了一片盘旋上升的白色楼梯。  
踩在这些白色的台阶上的时候，莱因哈特听到了细微的碎裂的声音，那些在他身后的、已经被他走过的台阶正在一个一个地破碎，坠入到同样是白色的深渊当中。他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，朝着最上面的一阶走去，那里有一扇关着的白色金属门。如果不是知道杨威利并没有和自己一起坐着电梯来到这一层，莱因哈特可能会认为那个黑发的魔术师会站在门口，凝视着他走进深渊。  
当他推开门的时候，他看到的真的是深渊，白色的深渊。  
莱因哈特倒吸了一口凉气，他站在厚重的金属门的门口，这个白色的深渊并没有他想象中的刺骨寒风吹来，一切显得都是那么的平静。“莱因哈特？”似乎有人在深渊的底层轻声呼唤他的名字。听起来像是安妮罗杰，听起来像是他的母亲，但是它听起来谁都不像。莱因哈特站在那里，那个深渊像是有着自己的魔力一样促使着他走下去。“不，”他的理智在警告他，这绝对不是一个正确的选择，“奥斯卡……杨……”他呼唤着可能现在能拯救他的人的名字，杨可能现在在每一层梦境中寻找他，而在梦境之外的罗严塔尔已经做好了所有的准备。  
深渊已经张开了它的双臂，准备给予他一个最轻柔的拥抱——

他醒了过来。

被人称为魔术师的杨威利坐在他的旁边，眼神里有一点担忧。莱因哈特大口地喘着气，站在一旁的先寇布和罗严塔尔似乎在用自己最大的努力克制住自己拿出武器指着对方的头的冲动。“看来事情比我想象的要麻烦的多，莱因哈特。”杨的声音并不大，听起来就像是那个白色深渊深处传来的轻柔声音。他伸出手来轻轻地把年轻的潜盗者被汗水打湿的金发拢到一边，“我可以和你一起去见安妮罗杰，但是我没有十足的把握……”  
“但是你是我唯一的希望了，杨。”  
莱因哈特的脸上露出一个苦涩的笑容，他现在已经没有退路了，那些退路像是Limbo里逐渐破碎的白色台阶，一点一点坠入到白色的深渊中。

 

03

“如果我掉进了Limbo，你会怎么做？”  
这可能是每一个团队成员都会被问到的问题。他们都知道自己的这份工作是在刀尖上行走，如果掉进潜意识的边缘，那么可能是比死在现实世界中更麻烦的一件事。因此团队里互相合作的前哨、建筑师、潜盗者和小偷可能会用一种或是玩笑或是认真的态度来询问自己的搭档这个问题，而每个人给出的回答都不一样。  
而这次被问到的人是被人称为魔术师的建筑师，杨威利。  
他有些不解地看着抛给他这个问题的莱因哈特，年轻人坐在安妮罗杰的旁边，轻轻地握着她有些瘦削和苍白的手。她看起来真的就像是睡着了，也许一个轻柔的吻就能让她醒过来。  
“我不知道……”这并不是莱因哈特想要的回答，他蓝色的眼睛盯着杨威利，“我曾经发誓，我一定会把姐姐从那里带出来。”  
“我告诉过华尔特，如果我掉进了Limbo，他应该给我准备一颗子弹。”  
“那他是怎么回答的？”  
“他说他会准备两颗，他不会让我在Limbo里挣扎，而他自己也会去另一个世界继续纠缠我。”杨的嘴角扯出了一个有些勉强的笑，“他对我这样的安排很不满意。”  
“但是不得不说，你的这种安排是最合理的。”莱因哈特松开了安妮罗杰的手，从地上拎起了银色的PASIV箱子。“如果不是姐姐，我可能会给我的所有队友做出同样的选择。”  
“在我看来，死在华尔特的枪下总比死在不知道是哪个对手的枪下要好，至少到了另一个世界里，我没有要怨恨的人了。”  
莱因哈特有些不安地扯出了PASIV中的三根线，他递给了杨一根，建筑师看了一眼刚刚推开门走进来的吉尔菲艾斯，红发年轻人的眼里同样写满了不安。  
“我会把莱因哈特和安妮罗杰平安无事地带回来的，齐格飞，请你不要担心。”杨也不知道为什么自己会说出这句话，这不是他的风格。红色头发的年轻人朝着他点了点头，“谢谢你，杨威利先生。”也许这是他能够听到的最好的回答了。

莱因哈特开始后悔自己抛出那个问题给杨了。如果他掉进了Limbo，那个看起来有些散漫的建筑师绝对不会给他准备一颗子弹。也许杨威利给出的那句“我不知道”中包含了太多太多的可能性，当然也就包括现在这种。  
“杨！”  
金发的年轻人站在那些正在逐渐破碎的深渊边缘，朝着深渊呼喊着。那些猛烈的风迅速地淹没了他的全部声音。安妮罗杰拉着他的胳膊，他姐姐的手指苍白而瘦削，但是她依旧能死死地抓着他不让他和那些碎片一起被风吹进深渊的底层。  
“莱因哈特，你不能做什么，他也不会希望你这么做的。”  
“但是，姐姐！” 莱因哈特的手指紧紧地抓着那些即将破碎的岩石，杨刚刚和这些破碎的岩石一起坠入了那个白色的深渊。他甚至没有发出一声惊呼，仿佛他只是倒在了柔软的床上，准备享受一个惬意的午睡。“杨还在那里！”  
“你要相信他……他是那个魔术师。”  
莱因哈特听到了远处夹杂在风声中的音乐声，时间到了，他真的没有时间了。金发的年轻人再一次看着那个刚刚吞没了杨的深渊，他抹了一把自己的眼睛，发现在自己沾满了灰尘的手背上出现了一些水痕。  
他在现实中睁开眼，第一个看到的是齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯关切的眼神。红发的年轻人递给他一杯水，但是莱因哈特只是攥着那个杯子，仿佛里面装着的是一杯加了毒药的烈酒。“姐姐怎么样，杨怎么样？”他的声音听起来像是粗糙的砂纸，吉尔菲艾斯坐到他的旁边，攥着他另一只手的手腕。莱因哈特看到了自己好友眼睛里闪烁着的一点点泪光。  
“安妮罗杰不会继续再睡下去了，她会醒过来，一段时间之后我们又能在一起吃苹果派了，莱因哈特。”吉尔菲艾斯看了一眼另一个躺椅上的杨，那根线连着的针头还贴在他的手腕上。“杨威利先生也会醒过来的，你要相信他。”  
然而这让莱因哈特感到不安。

一个建筑师容易分不清现实和梦境，最终他们会迷失在自己创造的一个又一个精美绝伦的梦境中，并且声称这就是现实。尤其是当这个建筑师还拒绝使用图腾的时候。  
得出这个结论的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔用他那双蓝色和黑色的眼睛看着坐在他对面闷头喝酒的莱因哈特，金发的年轻人似乎有什么压在心里的事情，但是建筑师并不是一个热衷于打听其他人隐私的人。“但是杨告诉我，他能够分得清梦境和现实，因为他建造了太多的梦境。”  
“一个人只有在对梦境没有任何留恋的时候才能不依靠图腾就分得清梦境和现实，也许杨威利先生真的没有什么必须在梦境中才能完成的愿望。”他喝了一口自己杯子里的威士忌，那些冰凉的酒精饮料现在灼烧着他的喉咙。  
“奥斯卡，你曾经对我说过，潜意识的边缘里是人最原始的欲望的堆积……”莱因哈特抬起头，看着对面的建筑师，他望向那双颜色不一样的眼睛，但是那里面没有他想要的答案。“我去了那里，但是我发现那里只有白色的深渊。你告诉我你看到的Limbo和现实世界没有什么区别。”  
“这也就是为什么我不留恋梦境。”建筑师喝完了自己面前杯子里所有的酒，摊了摊自己带着银色戒指的左手，现在他们都知道那只不过是一个虚假的装饰，并不是建筑师真正的图腾。“在梦境中我只能看到现实中出现的一切，那些不爱我的依旧不会在梦境里施舍给我一点我想要的东西。”  
“我觉得杨……可能这是我的错觉，我想他可能认为现在他自己依旧在一个梦境之中。”莱因哈特学着梦境建筑师的样子喝完了自己的那杯酒。“这也许是我的错觉，我并不是一个建筑师，我也缺乏你们的那些想象力。”  
他从未如此希望过自己捕捉到的一切都是自己的错觉。

在这一点上，他没有错。

巴黎总是展现给他自己最美丽的一面和最丑陋的一面，而莱因哈特认为这两者都是这个城市的真实，就像梦境，总是有好的和坏的。莱因哈特站在自己的公寓阳台上，手里拿着一杯咖啡，从这个阳台上看去，如果天气好的话就能看到远处的铁塔。虽然他并不知道那个由钢铁做成的建筑到底有什么好看的。  
这几个月，他一直在捕捉有关伊谢尔伦团队的消息，那些细碎的信息正在他的脑子里努力地拼接成一幅完整的图画。他最信任的前哨沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚甚至开始开玩笑说他们现在应该是最了解伊谢尔伦团队的人，比伊谢尔伦团队自己还要了解。莱因哈特知道，在把安妮罗杰从潜意识的边缘里拉出来之后，已经有无数双眼睛盯上了杨威利。虽然莱因哈特在努力地把消息控制在最小的范围内，但是那是传奇的安妮罗杰，那是奇迹的杨威利，就算他再怎样试图用纸把火包住，最后那些肆意燃烧的火焰最终只能将一切吞噬，剩下的只有黑色的余烬。  
他在这个有些阴沉的清晨收到了他最想否认的一条消息。  
“莱因哈特，”奈特哈尔·缪拉从鲁尔区回来，匆匆地敲开了他公寓的门，“有一件事我认为你必须要知道。”  
他和杨威利浪费了太多的时间在互相争斗上，梦境是他们曾经的主战场，他坠入过杨威利给他设计的陷阱中，也曾经试图用一颗子弹在梦境中结束对方的生命。但是他从来没有想象过杨威利的生命会在这样一个看起来平淡无奇的日子里结束。莱因哈特不是没有设想过杨威利的死亡，他以为自己会作为一个敌人欢呼雀跃难掩内心的喜悦，他以为自己会作为一个朋友流下伤心的泪水，他以为自己会作为莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆坠入疯狂，因为杨威利并没有让他做好失去自己的准备。但是他发现，当奈特哈尔·缪拉强忍着哽咽的声音说出那句话的时候，他像是早已准备好一样，平静地接受了这个现实，而他的冷静让缪拉咋舌。  
一切和他最不好的想象完美地贴合在了一起，敌对伊谢尔伦团体的组织发现了杨的异样，那个奇迹杨威利也会在某一天分不清梦境与现实的区别。莱因哈特甚至都发现了这一点，但是杨威利一直拒绝使用图腾，他坚信自己能够区分梦境和现实——他认为自己现在在一个梦里，如果他想要醒来、回到现实、回到伊谢尔伦，他能够做的只有坦然地面对梦境中的死亡。  
所以当他真的面对一颗属于敌人的子弹时，杨威利也并没有感到恐惧，也许在他的脑海里，他想到的只有他终于能逃脱这个梦境，去现实中的伊谢尔伦享受一杯加了一点白兰地的红茶。  
“周五的时候他的葬礼在伊谢尔伦举办，你会去吗，莱因哈特？”  
金发的潜盗者摇了摇头，他盯着自己手里的那杯咖啡，而咖啡已经凉了。远处的埃菲尔铁塔在阴沉的天空下突兀的刺眼。“我没有时间。”这是一句彻头彻尾的谎话，他现在有一大把的时间不知道该如何挥霍，但是伊谢尔伦是他不能去的一个地方……

缪拉从伊谢尔伦回来，试图告诉莱因哈特他在周五参加的那个葬礼。“他看起来就像是睡着了。”年轻的候补前哨在小心翼翼地选择着自己使用的词语。莱因哈特坐在自己公寓的扶手椅上，听着缪拉所说的一切。“也许他需要一个吻就能醒来。”莱因哈特在心里这样想着，但是他不知道伊谢尔伦团队的所有人会不会在得知了这个秘密之后争先恐后地去给他们的“杨威利元帅”一个吻，以期待那双黑色的眼睛能再次睁开，就像是经过了一个漫长的梦境。  
而他们这种人，没有PASIV是不会做梦的。  
“我从来没有见过达斯提·亚典波罗哭得这么凶，他穿着黑色的丧服，看起来就像是一个细长的影子。”  
“华尔特·冯·先寇布什么都没有说。”  
“那个他的学生，还是个孩子的建筑师，我觉得他以后可能会成为下一个奇迹。”  
莱因哈特闭上了自己的眼，他的手紧紧地攥成了拳，然后又松开。“你是我唯一的希望。”他在心里默默地重复着这句话，然而现在那一点点希望的光芒从他的指尖溜走了。

莱因哈特从来都不是一个出色的建筑师，他会自嘲地说自己缺乏建筑师所必须的那种想象力，他能够做的只有把回忆堆砌在一起，形成一层一层的梦境。无论是杨还是罗严塔尔都郑重地警告过他这种做法的危险性，永远不要拿回忆建造梦境，这会让一个人看不清梦境和现实的边缘。  
他躺到一个并不是十分舒服的躺椅上，手边放着PSAIV和吉尔菲艾斯给他的镇定剂。如果没有PASIV和镇定剂，他们都是被梦境无情抛弃的人。他闭上眼，那些温柔的黑暗像白色的深渊一样向他张开双臂。  
他听到了钢琴的声音。  
一扇厚重的金属门出现在他的面前，莱因哈特缓缓地推开了有些凉的金属门。钢琴的声音越来越大，他知道，这是安妮罗杰，这是他的姐姐。有着和他相似金发的年轻女士坐在钢琴旁，而更年轻的自己则坐在地毯上，抬头看着自己的姐姐的手指在琴键上敲打出动听的旋律。莱因哈特知道，这是用回忆构筑的梦境，虽然他已经记不清安妮罗杰弹奏的曲目到底听起来是什么样子了。  
“莱因哈特，你昨天晚上梦见了什么？”钢琴声停下了，安妮罗杰转过来低头看着坐在地毯上的莱因哈特，看起来只有十九岁的他抬起头看着姐姐，“嗯……我不记得了。”  
“也许那些梦境就存在于你的脑子里，而你只是忘记了把打开它们的钥匙放在哪里了。”安妮罗杰轻轻地叹了口气，“梦境是我们内心最深处的渴望，有些时候我们自己甚至都不知道我们在渴望些什么……”  
“姐姐，我能在梦境中看到什么？”  
“你所想看到的一切。”安妮罗杰在说着这句话的时候抬头看着站在厚重金属门门口的莱因哈特，“你失去的、你得到的、你想要看到的一切都会出现在你的梦境里，但是那不是现实，莱因哈特。”年轻的潜盗者看到了自己姐姐的蓝色眼睛，那双眼睛和自己的一样，但是他读不懂里面的神色。于是他惊慌失措地关上这扇门，他不知道自己能在梦境中看到什么，安妮罗杰说的没错，很多时候他自己都不知道自己在渴望什么。  
他在另一扇金属门后面看到了和奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔纠缠在一起的自己。他的一只手试图在对方的肩膀上留下一些可能一个星期都不会消失的痕迹，另一只手则被对方的左手紧紧地攥着。莱因哈特看到了放在床边桌上的那个挂坠盒，那是他的图腾，如果他的记忆没有出现任何偏差的话，他的梦境建筑师会在每次身体接触之前帮他摘下这个图腾，他们都心照不宣地遵循着这个传统——图腾如果被别人碰到，那就失去了图腾的效果。  
“奥斯卡，你的图腾？”他的话被夹杂在自己的喘息中，而他的梦境建筑师在做出回答之前给予了他一个令人窒息的吻。  
“这并不是一个图腾，莱因哈特。”罗严塔尔松开了自己的手，那个银色的金属冰凉的触感也一并消失了。“我不需要一个图腾，梦境和现实对于我来说一样糟糕。所以我不会沉溺在梦境中。”  
莱因哈特关上了这扇门，这是第二层梦境。欲望，他重复着这个词，罗严塔尔说的没错，在潜意识的边缘是人类各种欲望的堆积，而他真的不确定自己能够像罗严塔尔一样丝毫没有感情波动地给那个出现在他梦境中的投影一颗子弹。  
“如果我掉进了Limbo，你会怎么办。”  
他听到了自己的声音，杨背对着他，有些不知所措地抓了抓自己黑色的头发。莱因哈特没有看到安妮罗杰，只有他自己，和杨。他坐在一把扶手椅里，PASIV放在脚边，那时他在等待着杨的回答，他在期待着杨的回答……  
“我不知道。”  
这不是他期待的回答，他可能在心里预想了无数种回答，但是没有一种回答和杨威利给他的相同。然而杨威利的这句回答又包含了无数种的可能性。  
“如果你掉进了Limbo，我发誓我一定会把你找回来，杨！”  
不，莱因哈特面对着自己，用几不可闻的声音说出了这个词，这不是他当时说的话，他当时没有——  
“你应该给我准备一颗子弹，莱因哈特，与其两个人可能都迷失在潜意识的边缘，这才是更好的选择。”  
“我可能会准备两颗子弹，像华尔特·冯·先寇布一样，那样我就能去另一个世界里继续纠缠你了。”  
他听到了杨的笑声，很轻，如果不仔细听的话根本听不到。他看见回忆中的自己从扶手椅中站起来，走到魔术师的面前，给了对方一个紧紧的拥抱。

最后一层梦境，莱因哈特只看到了他自己。  
那是他第一次通过PSAIV和别人共享梦境，他有些紧张地不知道该怎么做，那根冰凉的线和针头的感觉永远都谈不上多好。莱因哈特的目光从自己的手腕上移开，他注意到了那张躺椅后面的一面镜子。莱因哈特张了张嘴，没有一个词从他的嘴里出来，他似乎丧失了语言的能力。“杨。”他想要说出对方的名字，但是他什么也说不出来。镜子里的人看着他，黑色的眼睛里是他想要的答案。  
他在梦境的镜子里看到了他想看到的一切。


	2. Laiton 黄铜

这个地方永远弥漫着一股难以描述的海水味道。  
达斯提·亚典波罗踩在一些松软的沙子上，远处的海浪声中夹杂着一两声海鸟的鸣叫声。他抬起头，却没有看见应当出现在视野中的那些海鸥或者是军舰鸟。他向前踏了一步，把差点就被沙子吞没的鞋从沙滩上拔出来。这里面肯定会被塞满细小的砂砾，“该死，我真的很喜欢这双鞋”，他在心里小声地咒骂着。  
沙滩在悬崖的尽头戛然而止。  
那些由黑色玄武岩做成的悬崖在它脚下绿色海浪的冲击下在一点一点坍塌，看起来似乎像是一个巨大的沙漏。亚典波罗朝着坐在悬崖边的一个身影走去。他已经在这个地方见到过无数次这个身影了，从一开始的时候就是这样，这么多年从来没有变过。  
“最近怎么样，达斯提？”  
他躺到了那个人旁边的沙滩上，完全不顾一会儿他的铁灰色头发上可能会沾上很难被扫下去的沙子。天空从深沉的灰色变成一些轻浅的蓝色，不知道过了多久，它开始向金色转变，里面依旧夹杂着红色。  
不，这不是应该有的颜色。  
“还是老样子，你知道，伊谢尔伦的那些事情。不过好在有些让人开心的事情，比如我们一起庆祝了波布兰的三十二岁生日，我送给他一副老花镜，作为他之前对我无情嘲讽的反击。”  
杨轻轻地笑了起来，而这个笑声如果不仔细听的话，会马上消散在喧嚣的海浪声之中。亚典波罗侧过脸来，和杨的目光相遇。全欧洲最好的梦境建筑师的黑色眼睛注视着他，他想要用“柔软”这个词来形容杨的眼神，但是他迅速地意识到了自己犯了多大的一个错误，这个人的眼神可能会有一瞬间的柔软，这并不是杨威利软弱的证据。杨的手指捏了捏他没扣好扣子的衬衫领子，在露出来的脖子和一部分皮肤上面是两块名牌。  
“你的钥匙呢？”  
“我记得我对你说过。”前哨攥住了杨的手，把他的手从折磨自己衬衫领子的位置拿开。梦境魔术师的手指冷的像是在海水里泡过一样。他们脚下的绿色海浪在隆隆作响，仿佛要吞没一切。“我用不到它了，所以我把它给了尤里安。按照道理我应该把它给我的学生……但是我觉得我不像你一样有那么大的耐心对付一个年轻人。”  
杨把自己的手缩了回去，他转过头去看着远处的海面。那些绿色的海水在接近天空的地方变成了一种深沉的灰色，然而那里现在被刺眼的阳光抹上了金色和红色。亚典波罗摇了摇头，不，这不太对劲。  
“那是你的图腾，达斯提。”杨的回答和很久很久之前一样，这一瞬间达斯提·亚典波罗甚至有一种错觉，他看到的是十年前的杨威利，他们刚刚认识不久，他手里还攥着自己的那一把黄铜钥匙……  
“我现在不需要图腾了，杨，就像你说的，我们不一定需要依靠图腾才能区分梦境和现实。你也没有图腾。”他犹豫了一下，还是把后面那一句补上了。亚典波罗感觉自己的喉咙有些发酸，就好像刚刚有人粗暴地往他的喉咙里塞了一把沙子一样。他听见杨叹了口气，在他旁边的这个人的肩膀上似乎也被阳光涂上了一点点金色的边缘，而那些黑色的头发中夹杂着金色的光线。他知道这和那位“梦境皇帝”莱因哈特的金发不同，这更像是那些无聊的宗教画像上给圣人的头顶加上的金色光圈，以显示绘画者描绘的是圣人和神祗，而不是一个活生生的人。  
“但是你是一个前哨，我是一个建筑师。我构建了无数的梦境，所以我能够区分梦境和现实……”  
亚典波罗扯了扯自己的嘴角，露出一个有些自嘲的笑容。他当然知道，杨威利的话有的时候是不能当真的。  
“所以，告诉我，我们现在是在梦境中还是在现实里？”  
杨迟疑了一下，没有给出他答案，那些海浪的声音和海鸟的鸣叫声让亚典波罗感觉有些心烦。赐予杨那些金色光线的太阳在一点一点消失在灰色的海面之上，看起来像是大海把太阳淹没了一样。“达斯提？”他听到远处有人在喊他的名字，他摇了摇头，这可能只是一个幻觉，“达斯提——”这不是幻觉，亚典波罗小声地咒骂了一句，他从沙滩上起来，拍了拍自己身上沾着的沙子。“或许我该走了，杨，我还会再和你见面的。”  
“下一次，你能不能在日出的时候过来，达斯提？”杨威利没有回头看他一眼，他依旧坐在沙滩上，凝视着即将消失的落日。站在他身后的亚典波罗整理了一下自己的衣领，挂在脖子上的现在只有他的两个金属名牌，而没有那把黄铜钥匙了。  
“你知道，杨，这个地方永远没有日出。太阳只会不停地从这里落下，然后再一次落下……”亚典波罗捏了捏杨的肩膀，力道不大，当他的手指稍微蹭过一点杨的脸颊的时候，他发现杨的脸颊和他的手指一样冰凉。  
“达斯提！”  
他再一次和杨道别，踩在松软的沙滩上，站在远处的奈特哈尔·缪拉打扮的和他平时一样，而柔软的砂色被海风吹得乱七八糟。“达斯提你知道你不能再来这里了。”  
莱因哈特的年轻前哨有些责备地看着他，亚典波罗叹了口气，“我知道，我当然知道这是个该死的梦境。”  
“而你以为你建造这样一个梦境的监狱就能把他关在里面吗？达斯提，你要知道杨威利已经……”还没等缪拉说完，亚典波罗从口袋里拿出了自己的那把瓦尔特，朝着缪拉的额头开了一枪。有着砂色头发的前哨留给他一个惊愕的表情，“对不起，奈特哈尔，一会儿我会好好和你谈一谈的。”他依旧攥着自己的那把半自动手枪，袖口的硝烟在一会儿之后就会散去。  
他醒来之后看到了坐在他旁边，一脸严肃表情的缪拉。年轻的前哨依旧揉着自己的额角，在梦境中死亡可能只会让人醒过来，但是疼痛是真实存在的。缪拉低头看了一眼自己那块作为图腾的手表，仿佛是要确认自己没有处在又一个光怪陆离的梦境中。PASIV放在他们两个的脚边，已经停止了运作。  
“我很抱歉进入了你的梦境，达斯提，但是……”  
“我知道你想说什么，奈特哈尔。”亚典波罗把粘着塑料管子的胶布从他的手腕上撕下去，那一点点疼痛告诉他这是一个真实的世界。“那不是一个梦境监狱，我没有把他关在里面。”他停顿了一下，咽了口口水，存在于咽喉的疼痛依旧像是有人在他的喉咙里撒了一把沙子，“他一直都是自由的，没有人能把他关在什么地方。”  
“杨威利已经死了，达斯提，那只是你的一个潜意识的投影而已。他不是真的。”  
“我当然知道他已经死了，他不是真的！”亚典波罗的声音提高了一个八度，这让这间用巴黎的停业博物馆改造成的实验室里回荡着他的最后一个词的词尾，缪拉平静的表情有了一丝波动，他睁大自己的眼睛看着坐在躺椅上的伊谢尔伦的前哨，但是什么都没有说。“那是回忆，奈特哈尔，我曾经在那里死过一回。”

“如果我就要在这里死了，那也太窝囊了。”  
年轻的士兵死死地攥着自己胸前挂着的那把黄铜钥匙，钥匙的锯齿有些地方被磨得薄了一些，但是不是正确的地方。该死，这又是一个梦境。亚典波罗在心里咒骂着，然而在梦境中，疼痛也是真实的。他的腹部被一颗子弹豁了个口子，而血正在从里面不断地流出来，慢慢地浸染了他的外套。他知道在梦境中死去只是会让人醒来，这是一个军队的模拟训练任务，如果他在任务中失败，他就会被踢出这支梦境军队。  
达斯提·亚典波罗从来都不想当兵，但是现在的情况是，他不能被踢出军队，尤其是他的那些在情报机构任职时留下的案底让他如果离开了军队就会面临极大的危险。隶属于欧洲整体情报组织的这支梦境军队成了他最后的庇护所。离开了这个庇护所，他只能过流亡的生活或者是不知道什么时候在某个小巷子里被人拖入一个梦境，撬开他脑子里所有有价值的情报，然后再给他一颗子弹。  
“老爹，有的时候你说的话真的不能相信，这把钥匙给我带来的好运要到头了吧。”他用自己最后的一点力气挪动了一下身体，那些从他伤口中流出来的血在地上形成了一个诡异的红色痕迹。他闭上眼，攥紧了自己手里的图腾，原本冰凉的金属被他的体温捂的温暖了起来。亚典波罗很清楚，如果他一直攥着这把钥匙的话，渐渐它也会变成原来的样子。  
“别动。”一个声音传进他的耳朵里，这也许是一个幻觉，亚典波罗有些绝望地想着。他的父亲曾经用一种不可知论的理念跟他说过，也许人在预见死亡的时候会听到幻觉。不过这个说法没有人能够证实，也没有人能够证伪。“如果你不想因为失血过多死在这里的话，就听我的。”  
达斯提·亚典波罗看到了一个身影，此时他的手里依旧紧紧地攥着自己的那把黄铜钥匙。出现在他的视野中的人不算高大，有着黑色的头发，当然和像是扫帚棍子一样的亚典波罗不一样，他看起来不像是一个士兵，而像是梦境中普普通通的一个防御者。但是没有防御者会带着专业的处理伤口的绷带。当那双手隔着止血绷带按住了亚典波罗的伤口时，年轻的前哨差点叫出声来。他当然不想吸引他的对手过来，现在的情况已经足够糟糕，最好的选择就是保持沉默。  
“你需要相信我……虽然我也并不想卷入太多麻烦里，但是我不能看着你死在我眼前。”  
“在梦里被杀了的话，只会醒过来，不会真的死去。”亚典波罗的声音轻的像是气流一样，他看见对方的眉头皱了起来，手上的动作却一点也没放松。  
“不，我不能这么做。因为我知道我有救你的方法。”按在亚典波罗伤口上的压力消失了，那个有着黑色头发和同样颜色眼睛的士兵不知道从什么地方找出来了一台PASIV，他扯出两根线，“但是我需要时间，而这是我能争取到时间的最好方式。”  
“什么……你知道我也许坚持不了两层梦境。”  
“你能坚持的，我只需要五分钟。”把针头刺破亚典波罗皮肤的人平静地说着，他的脸上露出了一个微小的笑容，似乎是在试图安抚面前流了一堆血的年轻人，“我是杨威利，是一个梦境建筑师。”  
亚典波罗从来没有进入过这样一个梦境。  
他是一个前哨，这意味着他的大部分工作要在梦境之外完成——收集目标相关的数据、考察周围的环境、打点可能遇到的突发情况等等，这拜他在情报机构工作的那两年经验所赐。亚典波罗并不擅长构建梦境，用他自己的话来说，他更喜欢捕捉现实中的蛛丝马迹。“总会有更合适的人来设计梦境，不是吗？”这是他经常挂在嘴边的话，试图用这种无所谓的言论来掩盖自己缺乏一定的想象力的事实。他能够设计梦境，像教科书上那样的多层迷宫的理论亚典波罗作为一个优等生早就烂熟于心，但是他不会主动去做这件事。  
潮湿的空气中弥漫着海水的咸味。他抬起头看着这个梦境中的天空，浅蓝色，太阳歪斜地挂在离海面不远的地方。有些海鸟在他们的头上盘旋，发出歇斯底里的鸣叫声，亚典波罗甚至怀疑这些声嘶力竭发出声音的可怜生物在下一秒就要死于窒息。  
这是一个看起来像是荒凉海岛的梦境。他踩在柔软的沙子上，远处传来海浪拍打岩石的声音。亚典波罗低头看了一眼自己在上一层梦境中被子弹打中的地方，伤口已经消失了，但是他还是注意到，有一些红色的痕迹渐渐出现在他的衬衫上。  
“你知道，我们在这里有一个小时的时间。”  
“所以我们需要做什么，杨？”亚典波罗坐到了已经坐在沙滩上的杨威利的旁边。“我似乎没有告诉你，我是达斯提·亚典波罗，是个前哨。”  
“我听说过你，达斯提。”杨的手里抓了一把沙子，亚典波罗看着那些沙子从他的指缝间慢慢落下。“我是你的校友，剑桥……不过我没有在毕业之后选择去情报机构工作。”  
“你知道我？”  
杨威利的脸上又浮现出了那个笑容，“可能一开始只是一个名字，但是你的潜意识已经把所有的信息都告诉了我。我是个建筑师，我知道你们都把秘密放在什么地方。”  
“这不公平，学长。”他换上了一个显得有些亲密的称呼，“你知道有关我的一切了，但是我只是知道你的名字和你是个建筑师。”  
“你会知道的，达斯提，你会有很多的时间。”他把手里的那一把沙子丢回到了沙滩上，现在那些沙子除了温度之外，和其他的沙子并没有任何区别了。“现在我需要告诉你，上一层梦境的捷径在哪里。如果我们能通过那条捷径，我们就不会死在上一层梦境里，就还有赢的机会。”  
亚典波罗感觉到了上一层梦境中伤口传来的一点疼痛的感觉。他看着杨用手指在他们两个中间的沙地上渐渐地描绘出了一个复杂的地图。“如果这些沙子能被塑成形状就好了。”杨像是抱怨一般地自言自语了一句，随后达斯提·亚典波罗看着那些砂砾像是有了生命一般，从沙滩上漂浮起来，随着杨的手指的移动，变成了一个漂浮在空中的城市。  
“这是上一层梦境的模型。”杨转动了一下自己的手指，那个城市翻转了一个角度，让亚典波罗能够更好地看清楚里面的细节。年轻的前哨手里依旧抓着自己胸前的那把黄铜钥匙。“原谅我只能做成这个样子，但是它已经足够用了。我们上一层在这里，然后你知道，那些你需要去获得的资料在这一个地方。”亚典波罗看到了两个地点之间被沙子链接出的一个折叠的空间。“这就是捷径。”杨伸出手指碰了碰那些漂浮在空中的砂砾，它们像是有生命一样地在杨的指尖聚集着。  
“我有一个问题。”  
杨的黑色眼睛越过那个漂浮着的迷宫看向亚典波罗，绿色的眼睛捕捉到了对方眼神里的不解。“你为什么要帮我？”  
“那请你给我一个看着你在我面前死去而不去帮你的理由，达斯提。”

他没有被军队踢出门，也没有被他在做情报工作时得罪的那些人或者组织在一个背街的小巷里抹了脖子。一切似乎都在有条不紊地运行着，但是达斯提·亚典波罗从来都不是一个会接受平淡生活的人。如果说生活的海面风平浪静，那么他就会把石头丢进去，激起一些小小的浪花。现在，他有了一个“共犯”。  
杨威利构筑的梦境成了他们“密谋”的主要场所，亚典波罗不觉得自己有多喜欢这个梦境，但是杨似乎对这个构筑在悬崖和海岸边的梦境场景情有独钟。年轻的前哨躺在沙滩上，他旁边的建筑师这次没有指挥着那些沙子悬浮在空中，创造出各种各样奇妙的迷宫。杨只是坐在他的旁边，一只手拿着一支铅笔，另一只手里拿着一个速写本，在白色的纸张上画着速写。  
“你在画什么，杨？一个新的迷宫吗？”  
“不……我只是最近会看到一些东西，在我的潜意识深处。”杨放下了自己手中的铅笔，他转过脸来看着年轻人，伸手碰了碰年轻人有一些雀斑的鼻子。亚典波罗抓住了他的手，杨的手指上有一点被铅笔压过的痕迹。“那是什么？”  
“可能是某种预示，我认为那些东西不会平白无故出现在我的潜意识中的。”亚典波罗看到对方黑色眼睛里刚刚一闪而过的柔软消失了，他的前辈又变成了那个能够构建出极度复杂又极度危险迷宫的建筑师。“战争。”这个简单的词语从杨威利的嘴里被说出来，虽然声音不大，但是也不能被淹没在汹涌的海浪声中。“还有一个人，他们说他是梦境的皇帝，我看不清他的脸……”  
“你相信这一切吗，杨？”亚典波罗抓着自己脖子上挂着的钥匙，他不需要自己的图腾来告诉他现在他处在一个梦境中，这一切都那么的明显。“那是一个你自己的梦境，还是别人给你植入的想法？你需要问问你的图腾……”  
“那是我自己的梦境，达斯提，你知道我不需要图腾。”  
在那一瞬间的冲动之中，达斯提·亚典波罗拽过了杨威利的手，把自己攥着的钥匙塞到了这个建筑师的手里。杨在震惊之后保持了沉默，并且默许了这个对于他来说并不太舒服的动作。“这是我的图腾，杨，你应该知道图腾让我们能够判断自己是在现实中还是在别人的梦境中。别人当然不会知道我把这把钥匙的某些锯齿磨薄了一些，但是我能够摸出来……这像是我的某种密码”  
“那你就不应该把这件事告诉我。”  
“为什么，我需要告诉你。”亚典波罗攥住了杨想要抽回去的手，年轻人手掌的温度比杨要稍微高一点点。“我需要告诉你我知道我现在在你的梦境中，因为我的图腾上所有的锯齿都是一样的。”年轻的前哨说着，这时他感觉到了钥匙上的一些锯齿稍微出现了一些变化。“现在你知道了我的图腾的秘密，所以它在这个梦境中失去了效果。”  
“这太危险了，达斯提，如果这被不怀好意的人发现，你可能会……”  
“我没有告诉过任何人，杨，为什么在这个时候你又突然蹑手蹑脚了，我记得你才是那个不使用图腾的人。”  
“因为这对你来说太危险了，我不能让你陷入到任何危险当中。”  
“我不是一个需要你照顾的小孩子，我是个前哨。”年轻人似乎有些不满地松开了自己攥着的手，杨迅速地把自己的手抽回，拿起了放在沙滩上的铅笔。铅笔笔尖在白纸上停留了很久，但是没有留下一个痕迹。“似乎我才是那个在梦境中杀过人的？”  
“还有现实，达斯提，我知道你在情报部门工作的那两年都做过什么。”  
“你会认为我很危险吗，杨？是一个随时可能用一颗子弹结束一个生命的那种人？”  
“不，当然不。”杨摇了摇头，他手里的铅笔在白纸上留下了一个不明显的圆点。“但是我第一次遇见你的时候，你差点死在我的眼前……我觉得我有责任保护你的生命安全。”  
年轻的前哨笑了起来，他看着他们头顶上的太阳迅速地向着海面的方向降下去。杨曾经对他说过，在这个梦境中，永远不会有日出，太阳会从正午变成黄昏，随后继续回到正午的位置。那些阳光在杨的头发上涂上了一些金色的碎屑，他看起来像一个从神坛上走下来的神祗，但是亚典波罗知道他只是一个普通人，和任何人都一样。  
“你不用把所有人的生命都压在自己的肩膀上。”这一回，杨伸出手捏住了年轻前哨的手指，亚典波罗攥住了杨的手，两个人的手指交缠在一起。“你不是要拯救世人的神。”  
“但是我至少拯救过你，我总觉得这是我的责任。”  
“杨……”年轻的前哨决定结束这个听起来有些沉重的话题，但是随后他选择的话题对于杨威利来说也并不轻松。“你为什么决定到军队里来？我记得你不是像我这种，从剑桥毕业之后跳上了贼船，发现自己下不去了之后就上了一艘更危险的船。”  
“因为现在除了军方之外，没有其他地方能支持我的研究。”杨松开了自己的手，他叹了口气，“我知道梦境里面能有多少危险，所以我想在这艘被你评价为‘危险’的船上多照顾你一阵子。”  
“你都做了什么研究？”  
“你想知道吗，达斯提？”  
亚典波罗从沙滩上起来，他坐到杨的旁边。杨从沙滩上抓了一把沙子，他松开手，那些沙粒在空中漂浮着，随着杨手指的移动变成了一个像是垂直的塔状建筑模型。“你进入过的梦境最多有多少层？”  
“三层。”  
“你知道在多少层梦境之下，能够触及到潜意识的边缘……也就是Limbo？”  
年轻的前哨摇了摇头，他真的对梦境的了解没有杨那么深入，但是他也惊讶于这位建筑师已经触及到了他们不敢触及的地方，潜意识的边缘。  
“达斯提，在一个像这样的垂直叠加的梦境中，最深一层的时间几乎就是永恒的……”杨轻轻地碰了碰那个尖塔的最顶端，亚典波罗已经习惯了杨的这种行为，在这个世界中，杨是一切的操控者，但是他却只热衷于操纵这些沙子。“我在那里找到了潜意识边缘的入口，当我走进去的时候，我看到的是别人从未描述过的景象。”  
“杨，这太危险了！你没有图腾，你可能会迷失在那么多层的梦境中，然后你的脑子会缩成一个杏仁核！”  
“但是总要有人走入这样的地方，你可以当我是一个探索者……我没有像军方那样利用梦境去发动战争或者窃取情报的想法，我只是对这个世界抱有极大的好奇。”  
“你看到了什么，杨？”  
“这很难向你描述，我在猜测，可能每个人在潜意识的边缘看到的东西都不一样，而且似乎它会随着我们的改变而改变。”杨停顿了一下，他深色的眼睛看向远处绿色的海面，亚典波罗顺着他目光的方向看去，那些海水的颜色像是他的眼睛。“我看到了战争，还有那个被称为皇帝的人。”

战争还有梦境的皇帝被证实并不是杨威利在潜意识的边缘看到的幻觉。  
达斯提·亚典波罗最终还是离开了梦境军队，不过这次他不是被军队扫地出门，他也真的没有被之前的仇家杀死在某个不知名的地方。从伦敦来到德国鲁尔区的小镇伊谢尔伦是他没有预想过的一个人生选择，但是他选择了杨威利选择的道路，他的这位剑桥的学长告诉他，一位名叫亚历克斯·卡介伦的剑桥前辈在伊谢尔伦这个地方经营一些生意，和一个德国人华尔特·冯·先寇布一起。  
年轻的前哨应该意识到自己的学长所说的“经营一些生意”并不是传统意义上的在的德国经营一家英国餐厅或者在鲁尔区经营煤炭贸易。亚历克斯·卡介伦可能是一位低调的药剂师，但这不意味着他在业界的水平和他本人一样低调。亚典波罗终于知道了杨的镇定剂的来源，毕竟不是所有的镇定剂都能支持像杨威利这样的设计师设计出来的梦境。但是华尔特·冯·先寇布先生似乎就与“低调”这个词无缘了，亚典波罗花了一点时间去调查这个德国人的背景。不用他花任何力气，那些他收集来的信息做成的报告就已经像一本巨著一样厚了。潜盗者、杀手、花花公子。这些词在当达斯提·亚典波罗真的见到先寇布的时候，他认为这些词来形容面前的这个人真的十分贴切。  
很多年之后，达斯提·亚典波罗选择在他给先寇布贴上的那些标签中加上另一个，忠诚。  
这个潜盗者不是忠诚于他所熟知的剑桥学长杨威利，那个不用图腾，会在一个梦境中用漂浮的沙子构筑迷宫的建筑师，这个潜盗者忠于那个被人称为“伊谢尔伦的魔术师”的建筑师杨威利。  
亚典波罗曾经认真地想过，如果华尔特·冯·先寇布也曾经走进过那个充斥着海风味道的梦境，那这位被称作“蔷薇骑士”的潜盗者，真的可能会把那些沐浴在杨身上的金色阳光当做是这位魔术师属于神坛的证明。  
他们不属于梦境军队，他们是小小的反叛组织。虽说杨对这样的称呼不置可否，但是他还是愿意站在那个越发表现得像是某种新时代的梦境盖世太保的组织的对面。梦境应该是自由的，杨简单地说了这样一句话。亚典波罗喝了一口卡介伦给他倒的白兰地，有些晃晃悠悠地搂过杨的脖子，他的剑桥学长的黑色头发蹭过他的脸颊，一瞬间他以为自己在一个梦境之中，因此他放下那个还剩下一杯子底白兰地的杯子，攥紧了自己挂在脖子上的钥匙，这不是一个梦境，这就是现实。  
“梦境应该是自由的，我们在梦境的世界中也不应该被所谓的极权压迫。”亚典波罗大声地说出了这句话，在小咖啡馆的地下室里活像是法国大革命时期那些情绪激昂的学生革命者。杨在他的耳边轻轻地笑了起来，像是被人挠了肚皮的猫。  
随后的几年中，他看到了战争，也看到了那个后来被人称为“梦境皇帝”的潜盗者。  
亚典波罗花了他可能是这辈子最多的精力来调查这位比他小上不少的潜盗者。莱因哈特，他盯着自己手里的这张照片，念着这个名字。照片上的年轻人有着耀眼的金色头发，那一瞬间亚典波罗有一种错觉，这个年轻人是来源自梦境的，是从那个梦境的悬崖上走出来的。这个年轻人从已经开始腐化的情报机构掌权者手中夺取了梦境军队的实权，他被称为皇帝，因为他手里攥着整个欧洲的梦境军队。

“我知道了，谢谢你达斯提，我会在下一个任务中做好准备。”  
亚典波罗在这间咖啡馆的阁楼里找到了杨，这间阁楼被“魔术师”改成了自己的工作室。推开门的时候亚典波罗看到了那些用纸做成的巨大模型，它看起来像是一个由水泥森林构成的城市，这是他们的下一个战场。他坐在旁边的桌子上，有一杯已经凉了的红茶摆在旁边。杨走过去，拿起了他丢在桌旁椅子上的那一本有关这次任务以及“梦境皇帝”莱因哈特的资料。“他是没有输过的皇帝，真是神奇……”杨停顿了一下，翻看着手上的这一本厚厚的纸，“也许有一天我真的会在战场上和他相遇，我倒是有点好奇这位皇帝到底是怎么样的一个人了。”  
“是‘我们’，杨，你不能把我丢在这个战场之外。”  
“你有你的任务，达斯提，你的任务是在梦境之外的……”杨合上了那本资料，抬起头来看着坐在桌子上的年轻前哨。“我记得我说过我得保证你不会遇到危险？”  
亚典波罗伸出自己的胳膊，把魔术师圈在一个松散的拥抱中，“这不公平，杨，你知道我总是能在梦境中摆脱危险，那一次只不过是我的失误。”他吸了一口气，杨的身上总是有一种淡淡的红茶味道，似乎还混合着一点烈酒的辛辣感，“我不是你的学生尤里安，我是你的战友啊。”  
“我知道，我当然知道……”杨像是安慰一样地拍了拍亚典波罗的背，这种动作让年轻的前哨感觉更不好了，他不是杨威利的追随者或者是跟在他的后面的一位信徒，需要神祗的庇佑，他是建筑师杨威利的战友，他是剑桥学生杨威利的学弟，他是杨威利的朋友。“你的战场不在这里，我不能把你拖进这个泥潭里。”  
“当我攥着我父亲给我的这把所谓的‘幸运钥匙’祈求我不会死在那个梦境中的时候，你出现了，你就已经把我拖入这个泥潭了。先寇布先生可能是你信任的那个……会在你掉进Limbo之后给你一颗子弹的人，但是……”他觉得自己的喉咙里充满了那个他熟悉的梦境中悬浮的沙子，似乎杨的手指没有抓着他的外套，而是指挥着那些沙子将他整个人包裹了起来。“我会去Limbo里把你找回来，你要相信我我不是那个只会寻找线索和信息的间谍，我也是一个士兵。”  
“我多希望你不是一个士兵，也不是一个间谍……达斯提，我多希望你只是一个普通的人，会在晚上的时候梦见自己指挥着一艘宇宙战舰，或者是梦见自己是一位成功的专栏作家。”  
“听起来是个不错的选择，这两个梦想也许只有当我无聊的时候让你构筑一个这样的梦境来实现吧。”  
他松开了自己的手，绿色的眼睛看着这位被人称作“魔术师”的建筑师，“祝我们每个人都好运。”他有太多的话想说，但是最后脱口而出的就只剩下了这一句。

他在梦境的战场上遇到那位皇帝是一次偶然。  
按照杨的计划，他应该留在迷宫外面，但是亚典波罗从来都不是一个“杨威利的跟从者”，他这道这个迷宫是什么样，他也知道那位被人称作“皇帝”的人不会甘心接受一次失败。杨设计的这座迷宫看起来像是用白色的纸叠成的螺旋楼梯，他在那些像沙粒一样浮动的楼梯中寻找着那条通往正确方向的道路，手里还攥着他的那把枪。  
一个金色的背影，站在楼梯的一阶上。亚典波罗甚至屏住了自己的呼吸，他看到了站在楼梯尽头的杨威利和拿着枪指着魔术师的莱因哈特。  
“我们也许会再见面的，莱因哈特。”黑发的魔术师的这句话声音不大，但是也足够清晰。亚典波罗站在离那两个人有一定距离的地方，他不知道此刻到底应该朝着那个方向开枪还是应该按照原计划什么都不做。他看到杨威利推开了那扇白色的金属门，消失在这个梦境中。  
“别动。”他听到的不是那个皇帝的枪声，而是他身后的一个平稳的声音。塑料质感的枪口抵着他的后脑，“把你的武器丢到一边，双手举起来。”看在不存在的神的份上，他真的很讨厌这种命令的话语，他在军队里听到的已经足够多了。  
亚典波罗把枪丢到一边，他身后的人把那把可怜的武器踢下了台阶。“如果我足够倒霉，要死在这里的话，我能知道你是谁吗？”这是他的缓兵之计，他现在需要的是时间，知道这个迷宫所有捷径的人可不是现在这个拿着枪威胁他的人。  
“如果你真的要知道的话，你应该知道对方的前哨叫什么名字。”  
“我猜你不是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，如果是他的话，他早就开枪了。我说的没错吧，奈特哈尔·缪拉先生？”  
这是他所需要的机会，在对方的前哨迟疑的瞬间，他迅速地翻下了他们所站立的这一条阶梯。似乎意识到自己被耍了的缪拉朝着他下坠的方向开了一枪，给他留下了一个并不严重的擦伤。一个旋转来这个方向的阶梯接住了亚典波罗，这就是杨设计的捷径，他在每个迷宫中都会留下这样的应急通道。  
所以当和平迅速地到来之后，他对于这次相遇，最多的也就剩下了调侃。杨会站在他旁边一边喝红茶一边检查着刚刚完成的模型。“你有没有对奈特哈尔说过，你当时并不应该出现在那里？”杨说着，悄悄地抬起眼睛观察站在他旁边的年轻前哨。既然他可以为莱因哈特构建一个深层的梦境，做出一个“我希望和你在梦境中过一辈子”的美好假设，那么奈特哈尔·缪拉和达斯提·亚典波罗的这种出人意料的感情发展也就显得不那么突兀。  
“没有，我当然不会对他说这件事。如果我对他说了，他顶多会说如果我没有在那个地方捣乱，他们也不会输得那么惨。”  
“我倒是觉得奈特哈尔不是那么计较输赢的一个人。”  
“也许吧。”亚典波罗简单地说着，他低头检查着杨威利设计的这个复杂的迷宫，高塔，他已经很久没有见过这样的设计了，上一次他看到这样的模型还是在——  
他意识到了事情有些不对。  
“能松开你的手吗，达斯提？”他抓着杨威利的手腕，让魔术师小小地惊呼了一下，但是他没有听话地松手，还是死死地攥着对方骨节分明的手腕。“杨，告诉我，你不会去设计一个去潜意识边缘的梦境。那个该死的皇帝没有要求你给他设计一个去Limbo的梦！”  
“莱因哈特让我帮他一个忙……”杨缓缓地说出了这句话，亚典波罗终于松开了自己的手。他绿色的眼睛依旧盯着那个迷宫，这不是沙子做成的，这不是悬浮的沙子……“我是唯一一个能帮他的人，他要去Limbo里找到安妮罗杰小姐。”  
“我要和你一起，我能够帮得上忙！”他几乎是马上做出了这样的回答，杨笑着摇了摇头，他的眼睛里出现了许久未出现的那种柔软，这让亚典波罗几乎开始怀疑自己其实是在一个梦里。“这没有什么危险，达斯提，你就可以当做我去潜意识的边缘做了一次探险。”  
“你为什么要答应他这么危险的请求？” 亚典波罗不依不饶地追问着，他不相信这个任务没有任何的危险。  
“我是唯一一个可以帮他的人，我不能看着安妮罗杰在Limbo里挣扎，如果我可以帮他，为什么不呢？”

“我应该跟他一起去……”这是亚典波罗在葬礼上对着奈特哈尔·缪拉一直重复的一句话，他的眼眶红红的，那些眼泪像是不受他控制一样地往下落着。莱因哈特没有出席这个葬礼，这在亚典波罗的意料之中，缪拉作为莱因哈特的代表，往简单的墓碑旁放上了一束白色的玫瑰。“那是Limbo，我应该和他一起去的，我能把他带回来……或者我能做他的图腾，告诉他他已经回到了现实，而不是被困在一个梦里。”缪拉给了这位伊谢尔伦的前哨一个拥抱，小镇开始下雨，这也是一件好事，缪拉在心里默默地想着，这样他就不用在意亚典波罗的眼泪把自己的衬衫打湿了这件事了。  
“如果我掉进了Limbo，你会怎么办？”  
达斯提·亚典波罗曾经把这个问题抛给过正在阁楼里设计迷宫的杨威利。被问到的建筑师有些不解地看着坐在桌子上吃三明治的前哨，“你说什么，达斯提？”  
“我如果不幸掉进了Limbo，你会怎么办，杨？”他重复了一遍，确保自己的声音足够清晰。  
被人称为魔术师的黑发建筑师放下了自己的铅笔，他的脸上浮起了一个淡淡的笑，“达斯提，我不会让你掉进Limbo的，你要相信我。”  
这可能是达斯提·亚典波罗听到的关于这个问题的最坏的一个答案。  
他在把自己的图腾，那把从他老爹手里拿来的幸运钥匙交给尤里安的时候，把这个问题重复了一遍。他已经收获了很多关于这个问题的回答，无论是波布兰一脸不屑地说“你这种人连三层以上的梦境都没有去过，怎么可能掉进Limbo”还是缪拉非常认真地看着他的眼睛所说的“我会去那里把你找回来，就算我自己也要留在那里，我也要把你找回来”，这些回答可能都要比杨威利给他的回答要让他容易接受一点。此时他宁愿杨像先寇布一样回答，准备两颗子弹，一颗给自己，一颗给他。  
“我不会让你掉进Limbo的，不仅仅是你，任何人都是。”尤里安攥着那把黄铜钥匙，思考了一小会儿，给出了自己的答案。“但是达斯提，这是你的图腾，你真的不需要一个图腾了吗？”  
他笑着摇了摇头，但是他感觉自己的眼睛发涩，也许有些眼泪又要出来了，但是它们就是不肯往下掉。“不，并不是所有人都需要图腾。”这句话说出口的时候达斯提·亚典波罗感觉自己越来越像已经离开的杨威利了，杨威利的很多话都是不能当真的，他的也是一样。“我知道什么是梦境，什么是现实。我只有在梦境里才能看到那个告诉我，并不是所有人都需要图腾的魔术师。”


	3. Sable 沙粒

可能在梦境的战场上呆久了，最大的后遗症就是没有PASIV和一支足够劲儿的镇定剂就无法做梦。  
杨威利依旧记得他从亚历克斯·卡介伦手里接过那支最新研究出来的镇定剂时，这位同样毕业于剑桥大学的学长脸上的表情。卡介伦是伊谢尔伦唯一的药剂师，也是杨最信任的药剂师。而这位年长的药剂师扯了扯自己的嘴角，把镇定剂在自己的手里多攥了一秒钟，像是在迟疑什么一样。“杨，你的神经系统真的禁不住你这么折腾了。”他从嗓子里挤出这句话来。“这种镇定剂会让你的脑子尽可能少地记住梦境的内容，我想用那个手机APP的名字给它命名，‘阅后即焚’，是这样吗？但是我还无法论证这种镇定剂是否会对你的神经系统负担少一些。”  
杨从他的手里拿过那支镇定剂，它看起来像是一支放在玻璃试剂瓶中的上等白兰地，但是它真的无法被加进尤里安泡的红茶里。“谢谢，亚历克斯，我只是需要去梦境中放松一下。”  
“你要知道，放松的方式有很多，而频繁地进入梦境是最差的一种选择。”  
“而你们已经放弃劝说我用健身、下棋、玩拼字游戏和与别人上床这些方式来放松了。”杨说着，还煞有介事地数着自己的手指。的确，这是伊谢尔伦的团队成员们给杨提出的缓解压力的方案，但是每一项都被杨否决了。比起在健身房健身、下棋输给卡介伦、和高尼夫一起坐在咖啡馆靠窗的位置玩无聊的拼字游戏或者是像波布兰一样隔三差五和不同的人上床，他认为还是梦境能够让他的神经放松下来。“你不用担心我，这只是梦境……我小的时候妈妈曾经告诉我每个人每天都会做梦，只不过有些梦被记住了，有些我们忘记了。”  
“小心一点，杨。”  
“谢谢，我会注意的。”杨的脸上浮现出了一个小小的微笑，“毕竟我还有计划在六十多岁的时候去佩皮尼昂生活，我妈妈对我说那是一个适合养老的地方。”  
卡介伦的镇定剂比杨喝过的任何一种白兰地都能让人迅速进入睡眠，他没有醉，如果用血液中酒精含量的高低来定义的话，他真的没有醉，但是他现在也不能被定义为清醒。这个梦境的世界铺展在他的眼前，杨站在这座高塔的楼下，他已经来过这里太多次了。如果被达斯提·亚典波罗听见，那位年轻的前哨会撇撇嘴，对他说即使危险，自己也想去一个三层以上的梦境看看是什么样子的。而他会伸出手刮一下年轻前哨点着一些雀斑的鼻子，告诉亚典波罗三层以上的梦境不属于一个前哨，他还有梦境之外的更多任务去做。  
杨走进这座梦境高塔的电梯里，所有他构筑的梦境都被叠放在这里面。知道这个复杂而又庞大的梦境迷宫真相的先寇布曾经评价过这个梦境世界——你可以在这里过无数种人生，然后醒来的时候发现自己依旧在一个天杀的现实中。对于这种说法，杨只是扯出了一个笑容，什么都没说。  
他不是来这里逃避现实的，他也不是来这里度过无数种他不可能拥有的人生的。这一切就像是诗人笔下那些艰涩难懂的暗喻、画家涂抹在画布上意义不明的线条、先知留下的预示，这只是梦境的堆积，没有其他的什么意义。杨盯着电梯里亮起的那个按钮，他只是随意选择了其中一个他构建的世界，就像诗人随意翻开自己诗集的一页。最上面的一个按钮上写着“L”，但是他今天真的不想去潜意识的边缘看着那些黑色的花岗岩碎片坠入绿色的海水之中。  
电梯的门打开了，他看到了一间办公室，墙上挂着的电视屏幕里主持人用美国口音播报着最新的民意调查。代表两党的红色和蓝色点缀着每个州的地图。“根据最新的民调显示，在五个摇摆州中，共和党的候选人莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆……”杨的目光落到了那一沓放在桌子上的纸上，窗户没有关，一阵混合着雨水气味的风吹进来，把桌子上的几张纸吹到了地上。杨走过去，拾起了那些落在柔软地毯上的纸。其中一张上面印着他的一幅双色画像，下面用全部大写的加粗字体印着“真正的民主”，而另一张则是颇具艺术设计感的宣传单，画面上的人有着优美的侧脸和金色的头发，“新的繁荣即将到来”，他轻声地念着那些词，这是竞选的海报。  
“杨，你准备好了吗？”卡介伦从他站着的办公室的那扇沉重的栎木门外走进来，他真的看起来不像是伊谢尔伦的药剂师亚历克斯·卡介伦了，这身正装穿在他身上，让他看起来像是一个十足的政客。“后天在宾州的演讲。”  
“如果你说的准备好了，就是把演讲稿都背过的话……”杨叹了口气，坐到自己面前的椅子里，“那算是准备好了吧。”他抬起头，看着卡介伦。政客卡介伦的手里拿着一沓看起来像是统计报告之类的东西。“我痛恨政治，亚历克斯，无论在什么情况下，我都想离政治远远的……”  
“但是现在你已经没有退路了，我们都没有退路了，杨。”卡介伦坐到了他对面的扶手椅里，那一沓文件被丢在了两个人之间的桌子上，盖住了那些印着“奇迹的杨”的竞选海报。“你是那些人眼中的奇迹，是他们的希望。他们希望你做一个神，而不是我知道的杨威利……”  
“奇迹的杨，是吗。”他从椅子上起来，摇了摇头。“对不起，亚历克斯，我还有一些其他的事需要忙……”  
“小心一点，杨。”卡介伦有些担忧地看着他，这是他经常会出现的表情，无论是哪个世界中的卡介伦都是这个样子。“有些人不想让你从神坛上走下来，因为你是他们最后的寄托了。”  
“但是我不是什么全知全能的神，我从来都不会是。”  
他回到了电梯里，按下了另一个按钮。电梯向上行走着，他盯着那个亮起来的数字。在那一瞬间，似乎有一个金发年轻人的幻影出现在电梯里。年轻人修长的手指按亮了那个按钮，他转过身来看着杨，蓝色的眼睛里是掩饰不住的兴奋。“这里的时间是无限的吗，杨？”那个幻影对他说着，他能够听出这个不应该存在的声音中的喜悦，“我能在这里和你度过一辈子吗？”  
他无法给出这个问题准确的答案。  
那个幻影消失了，杨随着电梯门的打开走进了一个客厅里。空气中弥漫着一股好闻的苹果派的味道，他深深吸了一口气，虽然他不是狂热的甜食爱好者，但是苹果派也不错。  
“杨，你要去你的房间看看吗，苹果派可能一会儿才能好。”  
出现在他面前的美丽金发女人说着轻柔的法语，杨当然知道这是谁，安妮罗杰，他们说她是梦中的神迹。杨点了点头，安妮罗杰给了他一个微笑。于是他跟着安妮罗杰的脚步走上楼去，厚厚的地毯吸收了几乎一切的脚步声，让他感觉自己踩在一片柔软的棉花上。“莱因哈特每年都痛恨圣诞演讲，他说为什么其他人都可以在家里和家人一起过圣诞，而他必须在镜头前面去背那些无聊的演讲稿。”安妮罗杰说着，轻轻地笑了起来，“我对他说，那是你身为这个国家国王的责任啊。”  
“他一会儿就会回来吧？”杨小心翼翼地问着，安妮罗杰在一扇门前面停下了自己的脚步，“这得看奥贝斯坦首相准备什么时候放过他。”金发的女士脸上依旧是那个柔和的笑容。“这是莱因哈特从小的时候起就一直住的房间，直到他去阿姆斯特丹上大学为止。他每次回来的时候都会住在这里，但是这次他说他会住在旁边的客房里。”  
“谢谢，我没想要给你们添这么多麻烦。”  
“你们英国人就是太客气了。”安妮罗杰说着，替他把门打开，午后的阳光斜斜地从没有拉窗帘的窗户里照进来，像是在地毯上涂了一层蜂蜜。“我去厨房里照看苹果派，你可以看一看有什么其他需要的东西，额外的枕头或者是毛毯……”  
他再次道了谢，安妮罗杰把房间的门顺手关上了。杨环视着这间房间，它看起来真的不像是一个荷兰国王会居住的卧室，它看起来就像是一个普普通通的年轻人的房间。他随意地看着墙上软木板上钉着的照片。白色的赛马，他知道她的名字叫伯伦希尔；莱因哈特小时候和安妮罗杰还有吉尔菲艾斯的合影；金发的年轻人穿着飞行员制服……一个上了锁的木头柜子引起了他的注意，黄铜的钥匙就放在旁边。杨有些好奇地拿起那把钥匙，拧动了锁芯。他知道，在梦境中，房间的主人会不自觉地把一些重要的东西放进这种地方。  
木头柜子被打开了。  
杨看着里面堆着的那些东西，并不多，他小心翼翼地拿起一个像是手表盒子的东西，里面静静地躺着一块价值不菲的飞行员手表。莱因哈特会挂在脖子上的吊坠盒现在也被放在柜子里，杨打开吊坠盒，里面是金发的年轻人和姐姐还有好友的合影。他叹了口气，把银色的挂坠盒放了回去。这时，另一个东西吸引了他的视线。那是一张照片，杨把它从柜子里摸出来，照片是那种会被放在报纸头版或者杂志封面的风格。安妮罗杰坐在椅子上，她的身后站着扶着她肩膀的吉尔菲艾斯，身边是莱因哈特和他自己。莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯都应景地系着橙色的领带，安妮罗杰的胸前别着一个金属做成的郁金香胸针，只有他自己，衬衫的扣子没有扣好，头发似乎也有些乱七八糟的。  
他的脸上浮出了一个淡淡的笑容，但是一瞬间之后那个笑容消失了。“你不应该把这种东西放在这里，莱因哈特。”他说着，把那张照片折了两折塞进了自己的口袋里。  
电梯依旧平稳地运行着，门再次打开的一瞬间杨看到的是一块巨大的全息投影屏幕，上面展示的东西像是正在进行的一场战役。  
战争。他默默地念着这个词，他站在一个像是舰桥的地方，而他的面前出现的是激光的光束——  
他像逃一样地回到电梯里，电梯里回响的除了他的呼吸声就是急促的心跳。电梯的按钮亮了起来，这个密闭的空间像是一个结实的拥抱，带着他走向这个层叠梦境的最顶层。  
潜意识的边缘。  
当他醒来的时候，杨发现自己躺在伊谢尔伦的咖啡馆阁楼上一个不算舒服的躺椅里。外面的天空已经暗了下来，告诉他属于伊谢尔伦的冬夜已经悄然来临。他扯掉自己手腕上贴着的胶布和连着的塑料管子，轻轻地叹了口气。那些头痛像是潮湿的墙壁上出现的顽固霉斑一样贴在他的神经上。杨摇了摇头，卡介伦给他的镇定剂让他真的想不起来刚才的梦境中都发生了什么。他试着去捕捉那些细碎的片段，却发现自己就像是攥着一把沙子，越是努力攥紧拳头，那些沙子漏下去的速度就越快。  
只有在梦境中那些沙粒才能在他面前漂浮着，随着他指尖的移动而变换形状。

人的潜意识是一个很有趣的存在。  
被人称为魔术师的建筑师杨威利曾经这样对着自己的剑桥学弟达斯提·亚典波罗说过。年轻的前哨先是疑惑地看着他，随后又换上了平时习惯的那种什么都不在乎的表情。“你总是说我是一个前哨，我的工作要在梦境之外完成，而现在你又对我说这个。”听到这句回答，杨伸手碰了碰年轻人的鼻尖，随后被亚典波罗抓住了手腕。“你会发现的，这就是为什么我会说，构建梦境是一件有趣的事。就算你不是建筑师，你也会遇到一些有趣的事情的。”他笑着补充了一句，并且饶有兴趣地欣赏着年轻人有些挫败的表情。  
没过过久，他就在一次任务中让亚典波罗意识到了这句话的正确性。  
那是一个危险的任务，杨不得不承认这一点。但是危险和有趣之间并不存在直接的矛盾。他被困在一个迷宫中，这不是他设计的梦境，他们要做的是从该死的特留尼西特那个人渣的团队手里抢下一个他们必须获得的目标。“有人能听到我吗！”他站在一个密闭的玻璃房间里，在隔着不远的地方，他看到了他们团队的前哨亚典波罗。“达斯提！”他喊着对方的名字，但是能够听到的只有他自己。  
“你总会有办法的，杨……”他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，这看起来像是玻璃的房间，但是似乎只有他能够看到外面。“完美的掩盖梦境的边界。”就算是现在这种情况下，杨有些悲哀地发现自己还是会出于职业的习惯来评判这个梦境的设计。他再次睁开眼睛，在玻璃墙壁之外，他看到了镜子中的自己。  
第一个出现在他脑子中的词是“骗子”，但是这种粗俗的俚语并不是业内经常用的，也就只有波布兰会喜欢把自己形容成是一个“骗子”而不是其他人会用的“伪装者”。他看着那个伪装者化作的自己走向年轻的前哨，亚典波罗的脚步停下了，他听不到那个伪装的自己说了些什么。“达斯提，那是个骗子，达斯提！” 他大声地说着，同时敲打着玻璃墙壁，试图引起对方的注意。但是这只是像攥住一些沙子一样是徒劳，杨看着达斯提·亚典波罗的手伸向了自己的背后，他知道前哨总是会随身携带武器，而这个动作意味着年轻的前哨要拿出枪了。但是下一秒，他看到那个虚假的自己将嘴唇贴到了年轻人的上面，这是一个不能称作“虚假”的吻。他无法捕捉到年轻人的绿色眼睛中情绪的变化，“喔，这可是我没有想到的”，他这样想着，现在窘迫的情形似乎也有了一些小小的乐趣。  
随后他听到了枪响。  
那些隔着他和外界的玻璃幕墙应声而碎。杨有些惊愕地走出那个困住他的房间，看着拿着半自动手枪的亚典波罗。“这真是暴力，达斯提，我会怀疑你是不是对我有什么私人恩怨。”他像是调侃一样地看着年轻人，随后目光落到了额头上被年轻人开了一枪的伪装者身上。“至少这个特留尼西特派来的家伙顶着我的脸。”  
“我当然能分辨出真正的你和别人假扮的你，他们真是太低估我的业务水平了，杨。” 亚典波罗说着，又补了一枪，这次是心脏的位置。杨知道这是这位年轻的前哨在情报机构工作的时候留下的习惯。“这真的不是私人恩怨。”  
“梦境要崩塌了，这个伪装者是梦主。”杨感受到了他脚下玻璃地板传来的轻微碎裂的声音。他抬起头来看着亚典波罗绿色的眼睛，那像是他在梦境中见到的绿色海面。“给我一个吻，快一点，达斯提。”他说完，看到了年轻的前哨脸上露出的笑容。“这是对我的报复吗，杨？”亚典波罗搂着他的肩膀，轻轻地捏了捏，他感觉到年轻人柔软的嘴唇碰了碰他的脸颊。特留尼西特他们可能有优秀的前哨和堪称完美的伪装者，但是这种伪装永远无法伪装一个人的内心，也可以说是潜意识。

“你又在梦境中玩这种狡猾的骗吻游戏了，魔术师，你这让我不得不怀疑刚才是不是波布兰那个家伙在梦境中伪装了你。”这不是一次任务，只不过是一次普通的训练。伊谢尔伦的团队会定期组织这种训练，以应对任务中可能会出现的一切情况。刚刚结束的那场训练中，杨发现了先寇布的潜意识防御已经开始注意到了身为入侵者的他，于是他让站在他旁边的亚典波罗给了他一个浮于表面的吻，而事实证明这一切都没有什么用，先寇布还是给了他们两个一人一颗子弹。因此现在杨躺在躺椅上，一点也不想动。先寇布坐在他旁边，抬了抬自己的眉毛。  
“这只是一种策略，先寇布先生，你要相信我的策略一般的情况下是有效的。”杨揉着自己的眉心，先寇布给他的那一枪真的还挺疼的，杨确定自己在那个可怜的训练梦境中肯定被这颗子弹打穿了脑子。他越过先寇布的肩膀，看到另一个躺椅上的亚典波罗也在龇牙咧嘴地揉着自己的太阳穴。“我得去给自己找点吃的，”亚典波罗从躺椅里起来，伸了伸自己的胳膊，不满地嘟囔着，“这些训练总是让我特别饿。”他说完之后离开了这间地下室，应该是去楼上找高尼夫要一些三明治了。现在地下室的训练实验室里就只剩下了杨和先寇布两个人。  
“我有一个问题想问你，你的枪里有几颗子弹？”  
“最少两颗。”先寇布的答案几乎是脱口而出，潜盗者的脸上挂着一个有些自嘲的笑容，“这是您交代给我过的，两颗子弹，如果您掉进了Limbo，有一颗是给您的，而另一颗是给我自己的。”  
“我真的没有说过这句话，华尔特，我只是说过如果我掉进了Limbo，你需要给我准备一颗子弹。” 杨有些无奈地抓了抓自己的头发，却尴尬地发现自己的手腕上还连着PASIV的塑料管。先寇布顺手帮他把胶布扯了下来，轻微的疼痛让魔术师扯了扯自己的嘴角。“我从来都不想让别人为我失去生命。”  
“这是我自己的选择，您并没有‘让’我去做什么。”先寇布把PASIV的软管收好，盖上了这台机器的银色盒盖。  
“第二个问题，华尔特。” 杨的黑色眼睛凝视着坐在他旁边的伊谢尔伦潜盗者，他们是梦境的革命者，而他是先寇布口中的“杨元帅”，虽然他从来没有正式获得过军衔。“我到底是谁，是不败的魔术师还是杨威利……”  
“这对我来说没有任何区别。不败的魔术师就是杨威利，而杨威利是伊谢尔伦不败的魔术师。”  
他叹了口气，继续揉着自己的眉心，那些疼痛并没有像退潮一样一点点消失，反而顽固地停留在那里。“欧洲联合情报中心的弗雷德里希死了，心脏病突发。”他平静地说出了这句话，先寇布看着他，但是什么都没有说。“这意味着现在掌握梦境军队权力的人是……”  
“冯·罗严克拉姆。”先寇布给出了这个问题的标准答案。“那个小家伙现在掌握着一支危险的军队，你认为事态会怎样发展，杨？”  
“莱因哈特不是一个残忍的人，他……”杨停顿了一下，似乎思考这个问题让他感到更加头痛了，“他既然有这个野心能够夺取梦境军队的权力，这就意味着他和那些老朽的之前的人们不一样。如果我们能够取得一些优势，也许我们能够和他达成一个和平的协议。”  
“和平，是吗？”  
“是，我们也不是想要把所有的梦境军队都杀死在战场上，那我们和他们之间就没有任何区别了。”杨躺回到了躺椅上，他盯着灰色天花板上那块奇怪的形状，好像是当时铺设电线的时候留下的。“梦境应该是自由的，我们可以和他们谈判……PASIV和梦境共享技术可以继续用于士兵的模拟训练，但是军方不得使用PASIV进行情报活动。这不是我们想要的结果吗？”  
“算是一种温和的模式。”  
“最后一个问题。”他闭上了眼睛，现在他真的很想就这样睡一觉，就算是训练，在PASIV中呆上一个小时也是让人累的什么都不想做。“你为什么总是提前五分钟醒过来？”  
“这样我能给你一个吻，像是那个老掉牙的童话一样，你就能醒过来了。”  
他轻轻地笑了笑，疲倦像是那个悬崖下的海浪一样把他淹没在一个没有梦境的睡眠当中。

 

“第一层梦境中，现实的五分钟是梦境中的一个小时，随着层数的叠加，这种时间也会随之叠加。”杨看着站在他身边的金发年轻人，现在他们已经进入到了第四层梦境。年轻人有些不安地看着周围的一切，这看起来和现实没有什么区别，或者说，这就是某种现实。“当我们继续进入更深层的梦境，可以说时间在某种意义上是无尽的。”  
“而在潜意识的边缘也是这样吗？”  
“在那里你将会被时间吞噬，莱因哈特，渐渐地你会丧失你自己的意识，被那些原始的欲望、遗憾或者是愤怒包围。最后你会在里面迷失自己，脑子坍塌成一个杏仁核。”  
“但是你和奥斯卡都去过那里，我也没看到你们两个的脑子变成杏仁核。”  
杨没有马上给出自己的回答，他看着自己的手指，似乎那里有一些悬浮的沙粒在随着自己手指的移动而变换着形状。“对于梦境没有依赖和对于现实没有幻想的人不会被Limbo吞噬，人们被Limbo吞噬是因为那里有他们的欲望，或者是其他的感情。”  
“再往下走多久才会到那里？”  
“不，莱因哈特，我们现在不会去那里。不过我倒是可以在梦境中满足你一个小小的愿望，既然他们都说我是梦境的魔术师，我可以给你构建一个你想要的梦境世界。”  
金发的年轻人轻快地笑了起来，他向后躺到了躺椅上，头枕着自己交叠在一起的双手。“我想知道，在梦境中度过一生是什么样的，而且是和你一起度过一生。”  
“我们可以试一试。只不过我怕你在度过了一生之后会厌烦现实的生活。”  
“不。”年轻人蓝色的眼睛看着他，杨似乎透过那些蓝色看到了海面上的浮冰，“我不会对现实感到厌烦，我在现实中还有太多需要去完成的任务。”他伸出自己的一只手，让杨把PASIV的针头扎进自己的皮肤下面，“不过一个在梦境中的人生也不错，我希望那里没有战争，我们之间没有任何阵营上的分歧，姐姐也不会……”还没有等他说完，魔术师按下了PASIV的按钮，梦境的皇帝进入到了下一层的梦境当中。  
那个梦境中有好闻的苹果派的味道，还有那些金色的郁金香。杨站在一匹罕见的白色赛马旁边，伸手摸了摸它柔软的皮毛。“我能知道她的名字吗？”杨转过头来看着莱因哈特，“伯伦希尔，她的名字是伯伦希尔。”

“如果我掉进了Limbo，你会怎么做，杨？”  
“我不知道。”  
这是他给出的答案，他不知道，这句话中包含的可能性有无数种。而当这一刻真的来临的时候，这无数种可能最后变成了他唯一的选择。  
他会把莱因哈特带出Limbo，就算他自己会坠入那个潜意识边缘的白色深渊。他听到了莱因哈特在深渊的边缘喊着他的名字，但是越来越远。那个答案不是无数种可能，是唯一的可能。杨看着那些白色的深渊张开了自己的双臂，给了他一个虚无的拥抱。不仅仅是莱因哈特，他会为了任何一个人这样做。想到这一点，他扯了扯自己的嘴角，给自己脸上添上了一个有些勉强的笑容。也许先寇布先生已经准备好了那颗给他的子弹。  
但是当他睁开眼睛的时候，他看到的不是一个虚无的天堂，而是惨白一片的天花板。  
有些什么不对劲……杨张了张自己的嘴，但是没有发出任何的声音，莱因哈特给了他一个几乎让他窒息的拥抱。他有些不知所措地回抱了一下金发的年轻人，年轻人的头发蹭着他的脸颊，眼泪沾湿了他的衬衫。  
这不太对劲，杨在自己的脑子里重复着这句话，他没有图腾，而莱因哈特的脖子上也并没有挂着他的挂坠盒。“这是一个梦境吗，莱因哈特？”杨没有得到这个问题的答案，因为年轻人急切地吻上了他的嘴唇，妄图用这种方式来证明自己属于真实的世界。“这也许是一个梦境。”杨在自己失去呼吸之前脑子里的最后一个想法就是这个，“而我在这个梦境中也在玩这种拙劣的骗吻游戏。”

那颗子弹打穿了他的腿。  
杨看着那些顺着他的裤脚流到地上的红色痕迹，这是伊谢尔伦郊外的一条小街巷，不远处是荒芜的墓地，对面则是已经放学的幼儿园。“这只是个梦境，”他这样对自己说，那些头痛依旧是他最忠诚的朋友。他靠着墙，大口地喘着气，疼痛混杂在一起，让他无法区分哪些属于头痛而哪些疼痛属于伤口。  
黑色的玄武岩，柔软的沙滩，绿色的海水和喧嚣的海浪声。杨闭上眼，这个场景不合时宜地出现在他的眼前。他踩在柔软的沙滩上，很确定那些沙子会毁了他的这双鞋。那些绿色的海浪在不断拍击着玄武岩铸成的悬崖，而震耳欲聋的轰鸣声告诉他，悬崖在破碎，坠入海水中。梦境的魔术师想要像之前的无数次一样，坐在沙滩上，抓起一把沙子，让那些沙子在半空中悬浮，在他的指尖变换不同的形状，构筑成一个又一个复杂而绚丽的迷宫。他真的这样做了，那一把沙子从他的指缝间滑落，又落回到了沙滩上。  
不断的轰鸣声越来越近，海鸟嘶哑的叫声也变得遥远了起来。整个岛屿在崩塌，杨勉强地站起来，看着那些破碎的悬崖、绿色的海水和渐渐沉没的落日。  
最后一点阳光留下的金色被抹在他的黑色头发上，像是神祗的证明。他被无处不在的海浪吞没，而他也被这些海浪推上了神坛。


End file.
